vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
StealthRG Transcript Stream 2018-06-14
Chipz POV 6/14/18-6/15/18, episode title: Escalation (Chips enters the club and greets the clubbers. There are many familiar faces here today. General just hanging out occurs until Minerva comes to Chipz and requests a meeting in the red room or penthouse with Chipz, SciFri and VII.) Chipz, Minerva and VII go to the penthouse and talk about how things go to shit for specific reasons, hinting at Minerva's absence. She says she is going to explain the UBER situation once SciFri gets there. SciFri eventually shows up and Minerva says that the check she used to pay for the UBERS for the previous month bounced. She claims this is why UBERS have been dropping people back off at home. Minerva then goes on to say that the pimp's girls have complaints about being hit on and harassed. Chipz questions who and when, to which there is the sound of SciFri's snoring. The group wakes him up with laughing and Minerva makes fun of SciFri because he cannot even talk to girls without making them feel awkward. Minerva says she shouldn't have let VII join her in paperwork because he spells 8008135 on the calculators. Furthermore, there is an investigation ongoing against the club because wallets have been going missing at the club. SciFri tells Chipz that that sounds like a personal problem. UBER driver testified in court that Chipz and Lanfear were the last two people that he drove the day his wallet went missing. Minerva goes on to claim that the club is broke. Chipz says they are fine. Minerva tells VII that he can no longer go to McDonald's and must now go to Wendy's. In fact, Minerva says McDonald's has banned VII from their playground stores because Joey Bagel's daughter Andis called VII a 'pedo noodle'. SciFri brings up the point that there were space lawyers and things in the club last night and that he has smoothed the situation over. Chipz brings up that they had no case to begin with. SciFri says that Pierson (VII's brother) agreed to give Belgore ten free lap dances in exchange to not go to court. There are laughs about the room. VII then says that he can now count to 11 and everyone in the room sighs. SciFri asks what good news Minerva has and she ultimately says that even though Big Space damaged the table in the penthouse and arch angels did damage on the decks... they were able to get repaired. There is real good news though, from Minerva. She says someone would like to buy the club from them to get them out of debt. Chipz immediately says no. Minerva says a lot of people don't want to come back due to the almost murder. Chipz says this place is meant for all people and it isn't going anywhere. Minerva says Pimp Kenny can promise some top dancers for free and that he can help Chipz find a new place to buy instead of club Rogue. SciFri says that they can't leave Club Rogue because it is home. Minerva reiterates that she's just bringing up people's interests. Chipz brings up that the thing is... the dancers... and then he swaps it up and says that Rob is barred from club rogue. VII says that SciFri and himself will start dancing if they lose more. SciFri ultimately says no one cares about dancers and headaches. Chipz says to wait 10 days. He then goes on to say they'll look at other places for the next 10 days. Chipz says the other dancers at Rob's club is fine. Chipz then says anyone going to Rob's club is no longer allowed in Club Rogue. Minerva says she will make a list. Chipz returns to the club after leaving temporarily (a crash occurred) to SciFri talking about reaching out to LYFT for a sponsorship. J4key is talking to another dancer about Venerac already going home. KDowling arrives and Chipz waves to her from the seated area around the dance floor and then he leaves the club again (another crash.) (Let it be known that Chipz writes the word 'Spark' on the wall in his home world and returns several times through his stay there to trace over the word again.) The club opens back up and things are not very serious. Chipz dances with Amika and he tells her she should dance with her sword out. She does so and it was lewd, according to Chipz. Amika ends up stabbing VII with her sword and then t-bags him while he crawls on the floor. Chipz tells VII to rest up in the red room until he heals up. VII stands up and says it hurt. Sword fight happens with Amika and J4key (not in J4key dancer avatar). Later into the stream Chipz visits a different club with Mimika and Babe. They like it and Chipz suggests a stress test to Babe. She says she doesn't have many friends. Chipz just gives her a head pat. They continue looking around. Lot of testing going on for a long while. Kimple eventually shows up and later in Kimple asks how Chipz is feeling, to which he responds he is stressed and not sleeping well. Kimple asks if he wants to relax and he responds that he does not know how. Kimple tells Prophet to find a calm place instantly. He does and creates a map to Misty Forest. It is determined that Chipz shouldn't do that one and Prophet says he will find another. (It was Chipz that said he can't go to that world 'yet') Ultimately they go to the studio ghibli world to relax in. Kimple and Chipz try to have a conversation in a hot tub and then he crashes out again. Chipz returns to the world and Prophet says he wants to show him a secret. They search for a moment but are unable to find the trigger. Chipz finds the best part of the world is the full moon in the night sky. VRChat does not cooperate the rest of the evening. Chipz spends more time in the Ghibli world and no true canon roleplay occurs. In the end he spends time with Violet, Lucky, Prophet and others in several worlds. Eventually he does swap to Short Chipz. Category:StealthRG Stream Transcripts